Terror Twins Base full of Autobots Pranks Galore!
by Autobot Moonstar
Summary: Each chapter is a one-shot of the infamous Terror Twins pranking various Autobots on Base, including Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl and many others. Bayverse. oh and each chapter will be in 3rd person. PG- PG 13 for language and possibly violence and maybe some other stuff
1. Chapter 1

A/N this idea was borrowed from DaemonicKitten with permission thank you

"Why are we doing this, Sides?" Sunstreaker asked his brother as they transformed to their bi-ped mode once they got to the Lennox's place.  
"because, Sunny, I saw it on another car and thought it would be fun to prank Ironhide" Sideswipe replied as he crept slowly and silently towards Ironhide's alt mode.  
"hand me the balls, Sunny" Sideswipe said as he knelt down and quickly attached two distinct metal balls that were painted blue.  
"Sides, what do "blue balls" mean?" Sunstreaker asked, curious  
"Look it up on the web, Sunny" Sideswipe said as he finished attaching the balls to the rear end of Ironhide's alt mode.  
Sunstreaker looked up the meaning of "blue balls" and had to stifle a laugh.  
"Ironhide's gonna kill us, Sides you know that?" Sideswipe said/asked  
"I know, but this will be worth it. Now let's get back to base" Sideswipe said as he changed into his alt mode and sped out of there with Sunstreaker following behind.

Next day:  
Ironhide couldn't figure out why the humans behind him kept honking at him.  
He was glad when he was finally on the dirt road that lead to base, so he quickly drove fast to the annoyance of Lennox.  
" 'Hide, do you really have to drive this fast?" Lennox asked he did his best to not be bumped around  
"yes." Ironhide curtly replied as he drove past the gates and into the main hanger where all the Autobots and a few NEST members were gathered.  
Lennox climbed out of Ironhide so he could transform.  
Once Ironhide was in his bi-ped mode, Lennox looked up and gawked at the sight as did a few other humans and 'bots.  
"what are ya all look at?" Ironhide asked  
"Ironhide, are you aware of the extra appendage hanging from between your legs?" Lennox asked  
Ironhide looked down and stared at the blue balls hanging from his interface panel  
"it would seem that Ironhide needs to relive some tension. having blue balls are not fun" Epps said smiling ad trying not to laugh  
"what do you mean, Epps?" Optimus asked  
"Look...it...up." Lennox said in between laughing his ass off.  
Optimus did just as did the other bots and well, a few bots fell down laughing  
"I will find the twins no doubt they are behind this." Prowl said as he left the hanger to hunt down the twins.  
"Ironhide, I suggest you go to Ratchet for help in removing those "blue balls" Optimus said, amusement shining in his optics.  
"those slaggin' pit-spawned glitches!" Ironhide said as he stalked out of the main hanger and to the medbay.  
"What the pit?!" Ratchet exclaimed when he saw Ironhide walk in with a pair of blue metal balls swinging back and forth as he walked  
"the twins" Ironhide simply said.  
"I see. care to explain how they managed that?" Ratchet asked as he worked on getting the balls off  
"they must have attached those fraggin' things to me while I was rechargin' in my alt mode" Ironhide said while Ratchet took the balls off him.  
"done." Ratchet said  
"thanks, Ratch" Ironhide said as he got off the berth  
"i expect the twins will be in here anytime oce you;re done with them" Ratchet stated matter of fact  
"definitely" Ironhide said as he left the medbay


	2. Chapter 2

Pissed of CMo

"Hurry up, Sides before Ratchet comes in" Sunstreaker said as he held Ratchet's wrenches up to his brother who stuck them onto the ceiling using bubble gum.  
"All right, Sunny. Almost done" Sideswipe said as he stuck the last wrench onto the ceiling  
"okay now let's go" Sideswipe said as he got off the ladder and put it back where Ratchet had it.  
"coast is clear" Sunstreaker said and quickly darted out of the medbay with Sideswipe following behind.  
But the coast was not clear because unbeknownst to them, Jazz was watching them.  
'Ratch ain't gon' be 'appy when 'e finds out what they did' Jazz thought to himself as he stayed hidden and watched as Ratchet walked into his medbay, unknowing that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in there.  
Jazz saw Ironhide walk by and into the medbay, so Jazz walked slowly and quietly closer to the medbay to watch what was going to happen next.  
"what did you do now, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked  
"stripped my cannons" was Ironhide's reply  
"I'll fix them once I find my wrenches" Ratchet said  
"uh, Ratchet" Ironhide said cautiously while pointing up at the ceiling.  
"what?" Ratchet replied not bothering to look at Ironhide  
"ya might want ta look up" Ironhide said  
"why?" Ratchet asked, getting annoyed  
"just do it, Ratch and ya might find your wrenches" Ironhide replied back  
Jazz watched as Ratchet looked up and low and be hold there were his wrenches, stuck to the ceiling, well more like dangling from the ceiling.  
"SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER!' Ratchet yelled as his wrenches finally fell from the ceiling and a few hit Ratchet and Ironhide.  
Ratchet grabbed a wrench and quickly left the medbay to hunt down the twins.  
Jazz walked in right after Ratchet left.  
"Ah go' it all, 'Hide" Jazz said as he looked at all of Ratchet's wrenches on the floor.  
"ya knew his wrenches were up there?" Ironhide asked  
"yep. Ah saw 'verything. saw Sides and Sunny walk in 'ere. Ah knew they 'ere up ta 'omething" Jazz replied.  
"wonder how long it'll be before Ratchet is back" Ironhide said  
"Ah don' know, 'Hide. But Ah got' get goin'. see ya" Jazz said before leaving  
"Primus, those two try me" Ratchet muttered as he walked back into the medbay.  
"maybe we should get them back, Ratch" Ironhide said as Ratchet fixed his cannons.  
"how so, 'Hide?" Ratchet replied  
"simple, prank them and tan take pictures of what we did to use as blackmail" Ironhide replied  
"maybe. Don't use your cannons for a joor and that includes target practice!" Ratchet said as Ironhide left the medbay.


End file.
